mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Super Mario Bros. U + Mark Evans's Journey
New Super Mario Bros. U + Mark Evans's Journey (known as New Super Mario Bros. U & Mark Evans in Europe and Oceania) is the 2nd remake of 2012 Wii U game New Super Mario Bros. U, following the upcoming New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe. This time, it splits into two different Story Mode quests; the first is The Mushroom Quest, appearing in the Mushroom Kingdom, and the second is Mark Evans's Journey, what is a single-player quest with Mark Evans as the main character and Quartz Dimension as the main location of the journey. Also, the protagonist of Mark Evans's Journey, Mark Evans, appears as a playable character. The game was released for Nintendo Switch in 2018. Story The Mushroom Quest Same as in the original New Super Mario Bros. U, but with Mark Evans! Mark Evans's Journey Right after the events of New Super Mario Bros. Wii (but not the events of New Super Mario Bros. 2), Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Mark Evans are with Princess Peach in her castle having dinner together. Next, Mark Evans spots an earthquake by looking on the window. Bowser and the Koopalings suddenly arrive at their Airships, with former sporting a giant mechanical fist, that smashes and launches the brothers and the Toads away from the castle. While Mark Evans was not smashed and launched away from the castle, he looks as Mario and co. crash into the Acorn Tree, launching Super Acorns through the area. They then tumble out of the tree, passing a Bubble Baby Yoshi and Balloon Baby Yoshi, while they're at it. Mark Evans then leaves the balcony, and spots Kamek in an Airship, who screeches and summons an another giant mechanical fist holding the Enchanted Quartz. The fist drops the quartz, and Mark Evans catches it. Suddenly, the fist launches him away from the castle, but he now lands on a wooden deck instead of Acorn Tree. Mark Evans, Mario and the company look into the horizon to see Bowser beginning a siege on Princess Peach's Castle. Mark Evans uses the power of Enchanted Quartz to warp into the Quartz Dimension. While he's in it, Kamek takes the quartz and flies to his castle, setting Mark Evans to go on a new adventure and return to Mushroom Kingdom. As the game progresses, the view occassionally shifts to Kamek's Castle, with Kamek flying through the castle, dropping many magic blasts to make it invincible. Mark Evans has to deal with many members of Kamek's army, including the Birdos and Bowser Jr., who gave Kamek his own castle and ocassionally attacks the heroes with his dad's Airship. None of them is enough to stop Mark Evans from progressing, and Bowser Jr. causes Kamek's airship to crash after making the mechanical hand punch through it. After completing many levels, reaching Kamek's Castle and defeating Bowser, Mark Evans goes onward, but Bowser Jr. appears and urges Kamek to spread his magic across the area. After heading the castle exterior, he sees the Enchanted Quartz, the main gem of the Quartz Dimension. Bowser appears again, now in a giant size. Eventually, Bowser is defeated and Bowser Jr. runs in fright. Mark Evans gets the Enchanted Quartz in his right hand. After a while, the quartz shines and teleports into Mushroom Kingdom. Outside the castle, the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. are fleeing on the airship as Bowser recovers. Noticing the escaping airship, he climbs up onto one of the Princess Peach's Castle towers and leaps onto a ship, but his additional weight causes it to plummet into a hill nearby; they then fly away hanging on to Bowser Jr.'s Junior Clown Car as Mark Evans watches. He then turns back to others, who are cheering, along with Kamek's army, with Mark Evans delivering a victory pose. Worlds Unlike the other New Super Mario Bros. titles, where the worlds are separated like in Super Mario Bros. 3, New Super Mario Bros. U + Mark Evans's Journey has a seamless world map with areas named after different foods and drinks, similar to Super Mario World. Like New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the Worlds include Toad Houses and enemy courses that players will encounter in the game. In The Mushroom Quest, the music changes instruments throughout the world map similar to Yoshi's Island. Though, like the previous games, there are towers, castles and ghost house-related levels within each part of the world. And, like Super Mario World, the worlds are connected jointly The Mushroom Quest worlds * Acorn Plains * Layer-Cake Desert * Sparkling Waters * Frosted Glacier * Soda Jungle * Rock-Candy Mines * Meringue Clouds * Peach's Castle * Superstar Road * Secret Island Mark Evans's Journey worlds * Slanted Hills - The first world of Mark Evans's Journey. This is a grassland world. Hence its name, it has a lot of slanted mountains. Also, it has many forest trees, and the grass is dark bluish-green. The tower boss is Birdo, and the castle boss is Kamek. * Quicksand Desert - The desert world of Mark Evans's Journey. Inside it, there is a purple cavern area. It also has Egyptian pyramids, treasure chests, golden coins, Stone-Eyes and a sea sand. The tower boss is Birdo, and the castle boss is Boom Boom. * Green Soda Reef - The water world of Mark Evans's Journey. Many water-type and beach-type enemies live there. It has multiple islands, bubbling green soda, and a sunken ship. The tower boss is Birdo, and the castle boss is Bubblelord. * Shaved Iceland - The ice world of Mark Evans's Journey. This is full of ice-type enemies, but sometimes there are normal-type enemies. It takes place at night filled with stars and constellations. The tower boss is Birdo, and the castle boss is a giant Ice Bro. * Lakeside Jungle - The jungle world of Mark Evans's Journey. There is a lot of normal-type and flora-type enemies. It's flooded by poisonous water, and the grass is dark bluish-green like in Slanted Hills. The airship boss is Bowser Jr., the tower boss is Birdo, and the castle boss is Petey Piranha. * Quartz Mountains - The mountainous world of Mark Evans's Journey. This is the place where the Enchanted Quartz was. It has tall, pillar-like mountains and many caves inside. Unlike Rock-Candy Mines, it has one tower, and it's ruled by Birdo. The castle boss is Ball n' Chain Bro. * Cotton Candy Clouds - The sky world of Mark Evans's Journey. The whole world takes place in sunset, while the airship takes place during night. It's full of giant, cotton candy-like clouds, that are very fluffy. The tower boss is Birdo, the castle boss is Kamek, and the airship boss is Bowser Jr.. * Kamek's Castle - The lava-based area of Mark Evans's Journey. The whole world takes place during night. It's also the Enchanted Quartz's new source. The first boss is Bowser Jr., and the final boss is Bowser. * Superstar Kingdom - The secret world of Mark Evans's Journey. It has 9 levels, plus a castle where you beat the true final boss, Dry Bowser. Loudly Lemon's Record Shop Loudly Lemon's Record Shop replaces the Record Toad House in Secret Island during Mark Evans's Journey. The shop is owned by Loudly Lemon, a friendly Yellow Toad. Trivia * A special movie that presents Mark Evans's adventures after his completed journey over Quartz Dimension and the return to Mushroom Kingdom, Mark Evans VS The Strongest Army, The Ogre! was released. Category:Characters